EXOLAND
by Beko0506
Summary: Hanya karena papan permainan bodoh, membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan terjebak dalam dunia asing dan berpura-pura menjadi putri raja, hell, mereka lelaki! / YAOI / ChanBaek, HunHan and slight KaiSoo.


**EXOLAND**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Lu Han**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 _ **Other cast will appear in the next chapter.**_

 **.**

 **Fantasy—teens.**

 **Boys love.**

 **.**

 **[ NOTE ]**

 _ **Halo, fanfic ini mengandung unsur fantasi, dan terinspirasi dari beberapa film luar khususnya Zathura, Alice In Wonrderland, dan mungkin Narnia. Tapi, alur cerita murni hasil pemikiran saya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun memutar rubik yang ia genggam dengan malas, pikirannya tenggelam dalam kebingungan dan kesedihan. Ia menghela nafas kasar beberapa kali sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Baek?"

Ia menoleh ketika sebuah suara terdeteksi oleh telinganya, ia berbalik untuk melihat orang yang sekarang tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan dua kaleng minuman. Orang itu masuk ke kamar Baekhyun sesaat setelah ia menutup rapat pintunya.

"Kau masih memikirkan hal itu?" Ujar orang itu ketika ia sudah duduk ditepi ranjang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah, "Entahlah,"

Luhan—pria yang duduk ditepi ranjang—menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di kursi belajarnya, menghadap ke arah jendela. Pria rusa itu menepuk pundak Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan sekaleng minuman padanya.

"Aku yakin perutmu kosong, tadi pagi kau tidak ikut sarapan, kan?"

"Ya. Untuk apa aku ikut sarapan bersama orang-orang itu? Cih, menjijikan. Lebih baik perutku kosong sampai besok," ujar Baekhyun kemudian meraih minuman yang Luhan berikan dan meneguknya dengan cepat.

"Sebenci itukah kau pada Ayah Jongin?"

"Jangan bicarakan orang itu, kumohon. Mood-ku bisa hancur lagi, Lu."

Luhan tertawa, lalu menepuk pundak Baekhyun lagi. Ia mengerti betul apa yang tengah sahabatnya itu rasakan sekarang ini. Pria manis itu pasti tengah dirundung rasa kesal sekaligus bingung.

Luhan benar-benar tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak suka kalau Ibunya dekat dengan pria-pria lain, setidaknya ia masih menghargai mendiang Ayahnya dan tidak memiliki niat sedikitpun untuk mempunyai Ayah baru.

Tapi, Ibu-nya tidak sepemikiran dengannya. Wanita paruh baya itu ingin hidup bersama seorang pendamping.

Ayah Baekhyun meninggal ketika Baekhyun masih berumur lima belas tahun karena dibunuh oleh seseorang, dan sekarang Ibu-nya memutuskan untuk menikah bersama seorang pria sukses yang dulunya merupakan bawahan suaminya dikantor.

Pria itu juga merupakan seorang duda beranak satu, anaknya seumuran dengan Baekhyun. Ia tampan, pintar, tapi juga licik. Jongin namanya.

Dan Baekhyun tidak akan rela seujung kuku pun jika Ibu nya menikahi pria itu, terlebih kalau pria itu harus tinggal dirumah Baekhyun bersama anaknya yang menyebalkan bernama Kim Jongin itu.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan turun dari tangga, dilihatnya Tuan Kim dan anaknya masih berada diruang keluarga bersama Ibu Baekhyun, dan mereka terlihat bahagia sambil menonton serial komedi di televisi.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal, ia sengaja menyenggol rak sepatu disampingnya dan membuat sepatu-sepatu itu jatuh kebawah lalu menimbulkan suara gaduh. Luhan yang berada disamping anak itu hanya tersenyum gugup ketika pandangan tiga orang disana tertuju pada Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Dua orang pembantu menghampiri rak sepatu itu dan hendak membereskannya, namun Baekhyun mencekal mereka berdua dengan isyarat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jongin,"

Jongin menoleh, "Ya, hyung?"

Baekhyun sedikit geli ketika anak itu memanggilnya 'hyung', benar-benar sok kenal. Dan Baekhyun benci itu.

Ia berdeham, "Sebagai calon adik yang baik, maukah kau bereskan sepatu-sepatu itu?"

Semuanya menatap Baekhyun dengan alis tertaut, termasuk Ibunya yang kini tengah berekspresi ' _Apa-apaan kau?'_ tapi Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Jongin mengangguk dengan ragu, kemudian Baekhyun pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu diikuti Luhan dibelakangnya.

"Kau mengerjai Jongin?" Tanya Luhan ketika mereka sudah berada diluar areal rumah.

Baekhyun mengendikan bahunya lalu tertawa sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia mendudukan pantatnya pada kursi sebuah kafe. Ia melihat daftar menu dan memanggil pelayan, lalu memesan segelas kapucino hangat dan sepiring salad.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak, aku sudah kenyang. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana pendapatmu atas pernikahan Ibumu yang tinggal satu minggu lagi?"

Yang ditanya membanting buku menu keatas meja, membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku sudah mengancam Ibuku untuk tidak menikahi pria itu, atau aku akan kabur dari rumah. Tapi Ibuku tetap saja mengotot,"

"Kurasa Ibumu benar-benar mencintai Tuan Kim. _Well,_ apa yang membuatmu begitu membencinya?"

"Sudah ku katakan padamu berkali-kali, aku tidak suka ada pria yang mendekati Ibuku. Dan, ayah dari si Jongin keparat itu dulunya adalah sahabat baik sekaligus bawahan Ayahku, teganya ia merampas Ibu dari tangan Ayah."

"Tapi, Baek, ayahmu kan sudah mening—"

"Aku tahu! Tetap saja aku tidak suka!"

.

.

Sesuai apa yang Luhan minta, Baekhyun mengantarnya ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa barang yang ia butuhkan, Luhan pergi kearah rak-rak makanan ringan sedangkan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk belok kearah rak mainan anak.

Duapuluh tiga tahun dan Baekhyun masih gemar membeli dan memainkan mainan-mainan anak kecil, Ia cenderung menghabiskan waktunya didalam kamar sambil bermain rubik atau mobil remote control daripada menonton film-film porno seperti pria biasanya.

Jemari lentiknya meraba tiap inchi mainan-mainan yang terjejer rapi di rak-rak besar, mulutnya terkadang terbuka ketika melihat betapa kerennya mainan itu. Dan pandangan Baekhyun akhirnya jatuh pada sebuah papan permainan berwarna hijau.

Ia membaca tulisan-tulisan yang merupakan penjelasan dari isi mainan tersebut dan ia terkesiap lalu meraih kotak itu, melihat bandrol harganya yang ia rasa tidak terlalu mahal.

Lantas, Baekhyun memasukan mainan itu pada troli yang ia dorong lalu membawanya ke kasir setelah Luhan juga selesai dari aktivitas belanja-nya.

"Kau membeli papan permainan?" Tanya Luhan ketika petugas kasir mengeluarkan barang-barang yang mereka beli dari troli.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kita bisa main itu, aku benar-benar bosan."

Sesaat setelah percakapan singkat itu berlangsung, sang kasir telah selesai menghitung semua barang yang mereka beli dan memasukannya kedalam kantong kresek. Mereka membayar totalnya, lalu membungkuk sebelum akhirnya keduanya pergi meninggalkan supermarket tersebut.

Jongin duduk disebuah kursi belajar yang menghadap langsung keluar jendela, menampakan jalanan lengang dibawah sana sambil memainkan sebuah robot yang terpajang diatas meja.

Tepatnya, ia tengah berada didalam kamar Baekhyun. Ibu Baekhyun mengizinkannya masuk kesini dengan alasan kalau ia juga sebentar lagi akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Baekhyun, dan tidak ada salahnya kalau Jongin bermain sebentar dikamar calon kakaknya itu.

Pintu terbuka, membuat Jongin sedikit terkesiap dan menoleh kebelakang, Baekhyun dan Luhan masuk kedalam kamar sambil mengobrol dan tertawa sampai akhirnya tawa mereka terhenti ketika keduanya mendapati Jongin duduk disana.

Baekhyun spontan membanting kantong kresek yang ia genggam, lalu mendekati Jongin. Menggebrak meja belajarnya dan menatap lelaki tan itu dengan serius.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk kesini?!"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya santai, lalu hendak meraih sebuah rubik yang ada diatas sana,

"Ibu,"

Baekhyun menepis tangan Jongin agar ia tak menyentuh barang-barangnya lagi, amarahnya semakin meluap ketika Jongin mengatakan 'Ibu' seolah ibu Baekhyun sudah menjadi Ibu nya juga.

"Pergi dari sini!"

"Ayolah, hyung, izinkan aku mengobrol dan bermain disini denganmu,"

"KIM JONGIN!" Baekhyun berteriak sekencang mungkin, membuat Luhan sedikit kaget lalu menghampiri pria itu dan menenangkannya. Ia mencoba memberikan Jongin isyarat untuk keluar dari kamarnya sebelum Baekhyun mengamuk.

Lantas, Jongin tertawa lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Sedangkan lelaki manis itu masih berada diposisinya, dengan tangan terkepal dan nafas memburu. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun jarang sekali marah seperti ini.

"Sudah, sudah, Baek. Tenangkan dirimu," Luhan mengusap-usap pundak Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menenangkan diriku? Selama ia dan ayahnya masih terus mengusik kehidupanku, aku tidak akan bisa tenang!"

"Shh, shh, tenang tenang. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain papan permainan yang baru kau beli?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan sejenak, awalnya ia benar-benar lupa soal papan permainan itu karena terlalu kesal pada Jongin. Maka ia meraih kantong plastik yang tadi ia banting dan mengeluarkan sebuah papan permainan berlambang segi-lima yang menyusun kata 'EXO'.

Ia membuka bungkusannya lalu membuka papan berbentuk kotak itu dan mengeluarkan dua buah dadu dan beberapa kartu berwarna hijau tua.

"Aku duluan." Gumam Baekhyun dan ia mulai melempar dadu-dadu itu keudara,

Kedua mata dadu itu menunjukan angka tiga. Baekhyun mendesah kemudian menggerakan sebuah benda berbentuk kepala alien itu ke kolom nomor tiga, lalu mengambil salah satu dari tumpukan kartu itu dan membacanya.

"Selamat datang di Exoland, 50% _complete._ " Dahi Baekhyun berkerut ketika ia membaca tulisan yang ada di kartu itu, tapi ia tak begitu mempedulikan hal itu dan memberikan dadu-dadu itu pada Luhan.

Luhan bersorak ketika mata dadu menunjukan angka dua belas, itu artinya ia lebih unggul daripada Baekhyun sekarang, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya.

Ia mengambil kartu selanjutnya, "Selamat datang di Exoland, 100% _complete,_ "

Keduanya saling menatap, hening sejenak sampai akhirnya sebuah suara gemuruh mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Tiba-tiba ubin yang mereka pijak bergetar, membuat Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun dan meringkuk disampingnya.

Perlahan, ubin itu terbelah dan papan permainan mereka jatuh kedalam sana, Baekhyun hendak menahan papan itu agar tidak jatuh, tapi Luhan menarik tangannya untuk berlari menjauh dan keluar dari kamar.

Namun, semuanya terlambat. Retakan ubin itu terlalu cepat merambat hingga akhirnya mereka ikut jatuh kedalam, keduanya berteriak sekencang mungkin dan berharap ini semua hanya mimpi atau setelah ini, Ibu Baekhyun akan menyelamatkan keduanya.

Jongin yang hendak meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara teriakan berasal dari kamar atas, ia hendak masuk kembali kedalam dan mengecek kamar Baekhyun diatas sebelum akhirnya Ayahnya memanggil namanya.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dan matanya dimanjakan dengan ruangan bernuansa putih, semuanya putih dan tidak ada satupun benda disana. Ia juga tidak menemukan sosok Luhan disampingnya, hanya ada papan permainan dihadapannya.

Hal ini membuat Baekhyun panik dan ingin menangis, pasalnya apa yang ia alami benar-benar nyata dan tak mungkin ini semua hanya mimpi. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari, berharap ada sebuah celah atau ujung dari ruangan putih ini, tapi ia tak menemukan apapun.

Dengan ragu, ia melempar satu dadu itu ke udara karena nyatanya dadu yang lain menghilang entah kemana. Dan mata dadunya menunjukan angka empat. Baekhyun menggerakan alatnya lalu mengambil kartu lagi,

"Maju dua langkah."

Ia mendengus, melempar kartu itu kesembarang arah lalu menendang papan permainannya.

"Aku hanya ingin temanku kembali! Aku ingin pulang!" ia meronta seperti orang gila, berteriak sekencangnya dan terus menendang benda persegi panjang itu.

Sampai akhirnya jeritannya berhenti ketika ruangan itu mulai bergoyang dan bergetar seperti ada gempa. Baekhyun menekuk kedua lututnya lalu membenamkan wajah dan melipat tangannya didepan, meringkuk seperti orang autis dan kembali berteriak.

Baekhyun sedikit melemaskan anggota tubuhnya ketika ia merasa ruangan itu tak lagi bergetar. Dengan ragu, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan kaget bukan main ketika mendapati dirinya berada ditengah hutan liar, bukan lagi diruangan bernuansa putih seperti tadi.

Ia berdiri, mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan melihat ke sekeliling, Baekhyun berkerut dahi ketika papan permainan itu ada dihadapannya. Kenapa papan itu selalu ikut dengannya?

.

.

.

Retakan tanah dikamar Baekhyun sudah menghilang, kamarnya kembali seperti semula, hanya saja ada suatu cahaya berwarna ungu diatas ubin yang membentuk segi-lima. Cahaya itu berkilauan, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan muncul dari dalam bangun datar segi-lima itu.

.

.

.

"Tapi, ayah, sebelum aku pulang aku ingin berpamitan dulu dengan Baekhyun hyung dan temannya yang manis itu," Jongin menarik tangan ayahnya ketika mereka sudah menuju garasi mobil.

"Tentu saja, ayah beri kau waktu lima menit."

Jongin tersenyum, kemudian berlari menaiki tangga dan berhenti didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Ia sempat terdiam, Baekhyun pasti akan membentaknya seperti biasa. Tapi kemudian, Jongin memutar kenop pintu kamarnya dan mengintip dari celah.

"Baekhyun hyung?"

Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari, tapi ia tidak menemukan sosok Baekhyun ataupun Luhan dimana-mana, ketika Jongin berbalik dan pandangannya melihat kearah belakang pintu, ia menemukan mereka.

Baekhyun dan Luhan berdiri dibelakang pintu, keduanya saling berpelukan dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan takut; ada beberapa hal yang membuat Jongin melongo ketika melihat mereka; mereka memakai pakaian yang terbuat dari akar dan beberapa lembar dedaunan besar, dikepala mereka terdapat sebuah mahkota terbuat dari rangkaian ranting pohon.

"Apa yang..?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, menatap aneh kearah Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sekarang bergetar ketakutan, dipunggung mereka terdapat sebuah tabung berisi beberapa anak panah.

"K-kau manusia?" Baekhyun menyentuh ujung hidung Jongin dengan jarinya, membuat Jongin semakin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Kemana Baekhyun yang selalu membentaknya setiap saat?

Tentu saja, mereka bukan-lah Baekhyun dan Luhan.

.

.

.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Jantung Baekhyun hampir copot ketika sebuah pisau belati berada tepat dihadapan matanya, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya; seolah menyerahkan diri. Kemudian memejamkan matanya, Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu dimana dirinya sekarang.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya sedikit, ia melihat kalau orang itu sudah menjauhkan belati itu dari wajahnya, perlahan Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya dan melihat siapa orang yang ada dihadapannya ini. Dan ketika mata Baekhyun melihat wajahnya, ia naik pitam.

"Jongin?! Keparat, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau membunuhku, hah? Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan kostum aneh itu dan—oh astaga, kau benar-benar gila!" Baekhyun mengatur napasnya yang tersengal, semua kejadian yang terjadi sedaritadi benar-benar tidak masuk di akal.

"Maafkan aku, yang mulia."

Dan Baekhyun sukses melongo ketika Jongin memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'yang mulia', hanya ada dua kemungkinan disini; yang pertama, Jongin memang benar-benar sudah gila, atau yang kedua, Baekhyun-lah yang gila karena mengalami hal-hal aneh semacam ini.

Berawal dari sebuah permainan yang ia beli ditoko, gempa dadakan dikamarnya, terjebak di ruangan putih, kemudian sekarang berada di hutan dan ditodong dengan pria aneh, gila, dan menyebalkan seperti Jongin.

"Yang mulia? Apa—hei! Apa-apaan ini?!" Baekhyun berteriak sekencangnya ketika tiba-tiba sebuah kaki burung camar raksasa menyambar kedua tangannya dan membawanya terbang. Tidak lama kemudian, Jongin menyusulnya keatas awan dengan menunggangi burung camar lain.

"Lepaskan aku! turunkan aku! apa-apaan ini?!"

"Se-isi istana telah mencarimu dari kemarin, Putri."

"Istan—apa? Putri? Apa? Aku bukan—hei, aku ini pria!"

Baekhyun dapat melihat sebuah istana megah berwana _magenta_ , burung camar raksasa yang sedari tadi membawa Baekhyun di kakinya sekarang membawanya turun, bersamaan dengan pendaratan mereka, burung camar raksasa itu perlahan berubah wujud menjadi seorang pemuda.

Baekhyun melotot sampai matanya berasa akan keluar, jantungnya berdegup kencang, kakinya melemas, pandangannya mulai mengabur kemudian ia merasa semuanya gelap. Ia jatuh pingsan dan pria jelmaan burung itu segera menggendongnya untuk masuk kedalam istana bersama pria yang sedari tadi Baekhyun sebut dengan nama Jongin.

Langkah mereka terhenti dihadapan seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan mahkota besar dikepalanya, mata wanita itu sembap dan ia masih dalam keadaan tersedu-sedu dengan beberapa pelayan disampingnya.

"Yang mulia,"

"Kai? Kyungsoo? Kalian menemukan putriku? Oh, astaga!" Tangis sang ratu pecah ketika melihat 'putrinya' terbaring lemah dipangkuan Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat, para pelayan itu membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya.

"Terimakasih, Kai, Kyungsoo."

Sebagai penghormatan, Kai dan Kyungsoo membungkukan badan mereka pada sang ratu sebelum ia pergi dari hadapan mereka untuk menemui putrinya itu.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, ia terbangun karena merasakan sebuah sengatan kecil dipergelangan tangannya, sengatan semacam gigitan serangga. Ia memegangi dahinya yang terasa pening, kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk.

Ketika matanya terbuka sempurna, ia benar-benar terkejut mendapati dirinya berada dalam sebuah goa dengan puluhan kelelawar yang tengah tertidur pulas dilangit-langitnya, juga desisan-desisan ular dan suara-suara aneh lainnya.

Tubuhnya gemetar dengan hebat, ia tidak dapat mengingat apa yang terjadi sepenuhnya, ia hampir menangis karena takut setengah mati; kemudian pandangannya terfokus pada sebuah dadu yang tergeletak dengan beberapa kartu yang berceceran dihadapannya.

Melihat dadu itu, ingatannya perlahan kembali, yang ia ingat, ia tengah bermain sebuah papan permainan dengan Baekhyun sebelum semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Dengan tangan yang berkeringat dingin dan gemetar, Luhan memunguti kartu-kartu itu dan mengambil dadunya.

Hanya ada satu dadu, tentunya, karena satu dadu yang lain ada pada Baekhyun. Begitupula dengan kartu-kartu dari permainan itu, hanya ada beberapa yang dapat Luhan temukan disekelilingnya saat ini.

Kalau ia masuk kesini dikarenakan papan permainan itu, mungkin ia juga dapat keluar dari tempat aneh ini dengan memainkannya kembali. Semuanya sudah ada kecuali satu hal; papannya. Yang ia punya hanyalah dadu dan kartu tapi tidak ada papan disana.

Lantas, Luhan mengambil kepingan batu kapur kemudian menggambar sebuah segi-lima dan kolom-kolom kecil didalamnya seperti yang ada pada papan permainan itu, diatasnya, Luhan menuliskan kata ' _EXOLAND'_.

Ia melempar dadu tersebut, kemudian dadu itu berhenti bergulir dengan angka empat diatasnya. Buru-buru Luhan maju empat langkah dan mengambil kartu nomor empat disana, namun seperti dugaannya, kartu nomor empat tidak ada disana.

Luhan mengulang gilirannya dengan melempar dadu lagi, kemudian dadu itu mengarah pada angka dua. Beruntungnya, kartu nomor dua ada disana. Dengan cepat ia membalik kartu itu dan membaca perintah yang ada didalamnya.

"Seorang ksatria berkuda atau prajurit dengan kapal tempur? Maju dua langkah untuk ksatria berkuda, atau mundur satu langkah untuk prajurit kapal tempur."

Luhan membaca isi dari kartu tersebut kemudian mengerutkan dahinya, apa maksudnya? Ia mengendikan bahunya kemudian maju dua langkah kedepan, itu artinya ia memilih ksatria berkuda.

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara laju kuda, membuat kelelawar-kelelawar yang tengah tertidur pulas dilangit goa terbangun, mata mereka merah, kemudian mereka mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara bising dan berterbangan kesana-kemari, membuat Luhan berteriak dan beringsut meringkuk disudut goa.

Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menangis, suara kuda itu semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya seseorang meraih tangannya. Luhan membuka matanya, ia melihat seorang pemuda menunggangi seekor kuda tengah memegangi tangannya, tanpa berpikir panjang, ia berdiri dan naik kepunggung kuda tersebut.

Luhan duduk didepan pemuda itu, kedua tangan sang pemuda melingkari pinggang Luhan untuk dapat memegang tali kuda-nya, kemudian mereka melaju meninggalkan goa gelap berisi kelelawar itu. Luhan tidak memperdulikan siapa yang membawanya saat ini, yang penting, ia selamat dari kelelawar-kelelawar menyeramkan itu.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
